The Groundling Marsh Movie
The Groundling Marsh Movie is a 1999-2001 Canadian direct to video film based on the children's television series Groundling Marsh. It was produced by J.A Delmage Productions, Portfolio Film & Television Inc. and Groundling Marsh Productions and released by Lyrick Studios on VHS and DVD on March 6th, 2001. Plot Everyone loves Lyrick Studios' Groundling Marsh because the Groundlings are starring in their first feature length film - The Groundling Marsh Movie. Everyone in the marsh is getting ready for the Festival of Berries, But Hegdish (Who is now a nice guy) is given an important job, Make sure everyone is following his rules. But Uh, Oh! A tornado comes and sweeps Gaileo, Maggie and even Hegdish away, But don't worry, They're going on an adventure to get back to the marsh in time for the celebration. Featuring brand new songs and a surprise featuring Maggie and Crystal at the end of the film, You will love to watch it again and again. Characters *Gaileo Swampson *Maggie Muckswell *Hegdish Yuckywood *Mud/Slinger Bogsmith *Eco *Stacks *Crystal Songs 1. My Rules, My Way 2. Time For a Adventure 3. The Sweetest Berries 4. I Wish I Was Back Home in the Marsh 5. I Love Flowers 6. Hegdish's Lament 7. My Rules, My Way (Reprise) 8. We Love Berries 9. Groundling Marsh Theme Song Notes *After the credits, A new short called Playtime With Maggie and Crystal is shown. *This is the first time Gaileo cries. *During Hegdish's Lament, flashbacks from the episodes Make Way for Hegdish, Gaileo's Prank, Two Be or Not to Be, Tinkletree Trouble, Snow Job, Reluctant Hero, Over the Rainbow, Maggie's Youday, Megaboo Gonna Get You, The Hegdish Who Came to Dinner, The Echanted Music Box, Berries as Big as Your Head, Catch a Falling Star, Treasure of the Lost Marsh, Free Wally, That's Entertainment and Bah Hegdish are shown. *Hegdish's screaming from Treasure of the Lost Marsh is heard when he gets sweeped by a tornado and also when he sees a bug. *This is the fourth time Maggie cries. The first was Tinkletree Trouble, The second was Eggs Over Easy and the third was Mine All Mine. *Flowers make Hegdish sneeze. *This is the first time Maggie hugs Gaileo. *This is the third time Hegdish cries. The first was Tinkletree Trouble and the second was It's a Wonderful Marsh. *The movie takes place after the episode Bah Hegdish. *Hegdish's snoring from Tinkletree Trouble can be heard when he's shown sleeping. *This is the first time Crystal cries. *This is another time Maggie tells Hegdish to do something for her. *Maggie has a fear of quicksand. *Hegdish doesn't like playing hide and seek. *Stacks is revealed to be alegric to Twinkle Nuts. *This is the second time Maggie gets mad. The first was Mine All Mine. *The baby duck from Eggs Over Easy, That's Entertainment and It's a Wonderful Marsh makes a cameo appearance swimming in a lake. *Crystal will be intrested in flowers. *Hegdish has a fear of bugs throughout the movie as a running gag. Whenever he sees one, He will jump into Gaileo or Maggie's arms. *Crystal talking to her imaginary friend Leo is a reference to the episode The Imaginary Friend. *Hegdish can talk in his sleep in one scene. *Maggie saying "Wheeee!" from Maggie's Quest can be heard when she swings on a vine during the song My Rules, My Way. *Eco saying "Hello, Mud! Hello, Slinger!" from It's a Wonderful Marsh is heard when she greets Mud and Slinger *Mud and Slinger screaming from Mine All Mine is heard when they see a tornado. *The narrator is voiced by Alyson Court. Quotes Quote 1 *(After the opening credits) *Narrator: A bright sunny day in this beautiful marshland can brighten everyone's day. But today is something very special! It's time for the Festival of Berries! You see, berries can grow on trees kind of like this one. But the Groundlings are working really hard to make this big festival the best one. Quote 2 *Slinger: Oh, Mud? Are you excited for the berry festival? *Mud: I'm sure am, Slinger! *Maggie: Coming through! Hi, Mud! Hi, Slinger! *Mud and Slinger: Hello, Maggie! *Maggie: Do you like my new bicycle? I've been practicing going left and right but now I like it! *Mud: Wow! That bike looks so cool! *Slinger: I agree! *Maggie: Thanks! I can't wait to show the others! Wheeeee! *Crystal: Hi, Maggie! Wow! Cool bike! *Maggie: I know! Are you excited for the berry festival? *Crystal: Yes I am! I'm just giving these berries a taste test so they're good. (Eats berries) *Maggie: Are they good? *Crystal: (Gulps) Mmmm! They're great! *Maggie: Yummy! I gotta tell Gaileo! Bye, Crystal! *Crystal: Bye, Maggie! Quote 3 *Gaileo: Look at these delicious berries, Stacks! Aren't they just wonderful? *Stacks: Oh, yes indeed! They look tasty and magical! *(Bicycle bell rings) *Maggie: Hi, Gaileo! Hi, Stacks! *Gaileo: Hey, Maggie! *Stacks: Hello, Maggie! What do you have here? *Maggie: It's my new bicycle! Gaileo taught me how to ride one yesterday! *Stacks: I'm so proud of you, Maggie! *Maggie: Thanks, Stacks! Here I go! *Gaileo: Woah! Look at you go! *Stacks: Go, Maggie, go! Quote 4 *Eco: (Sighs) What a beautiful day! It's the perfect day for the berry festival to begin! *Maggie: Eco! Over here! *Eco: Hello, Maggie! Are you having fun on your new bike? *Maggie: Yes! *Eco: Woah! You're doing a great job! *Maggie: Are you excited for the berry festival? *Eco: Of course, Maggie! These sweet, delcious berries are all ripped and ready to eat! *Hegdish: Did I hear somebody say berries? *Maggie: Hi, Hegdish! *Eco: Hello, Hegdish! *Maggie: Hegdish, What do you think of my new bike? *Hegdish: Hmmm, I think this looks odd. *Maggie: Odd? *Eco: Don't worry, Maggie. He's just practing being a nice guy. *Maggie: Oh. Anyway, I'm going to go vine swinging! Bye! *Eco: Bye, Maggie! Hegdish, Did you know that today's the berry festival? *Hegdish: Yes, Eco I heard. *Eco: Well I have an important job for you. You are going to make sure everyone's getting ready by making your own rules. And they must follow them. *Hegdish: Thank you, Eco! You are too kind! *Eco: Have fun? *Hegdish: Have fun, Eh? Well I'm showing them if I make my rules they're gonna love them! *(Music starts to the song My Rules, My Way) *Hegdish: And they're going to follow my rules, my way. Quote 5 *Mud: Hegdish? What are you doing here? *Hegdish: Oh, I was just making sure everybody's following my rules. *Slinger: Your rules? *Hegdish: Yes! And you are going to follow them my way! *Mud: Your way? *Hegdish: Here's one rule: Do not argue over a twinkle berry. *Slinger: Argue over a twinkle berry? *Mud: We weren't doing that! *Hegdish: Oh really? Then why would you two look up in the sky? *Mud and Slinger: (Gasps) *Slinger: What is that, Mud? *Mud: A tornado! *Both: A Tornado? (Screaming) *Eco: Hello, Mud! Hello, Slinger! (Gasps) Is that a tornado? *Mud: Yes. *Maggie and Crystal: (Screaming) *Gaileo: A tornado? Does that mean the berries are gonna taste terrible? *Stacks: Oh, no! It's a tornado! *All: (Screaming) *Eco: Everyone please calm down. We can work this out. *Crystal: But Eco? Will the berries taste good? *Eco: Of course, Crystal. They will taste delcious. *Gaileo: At least we can do something that will help make this festival (Screaming) *Maggie: Gaileo! *Eco: He's in the tornado! *Maggie: I'll save him! *Gaileo: (Screamimg) *Maggie: Gaileo! Over here! (Screaming) Help! Crystal! *Crystal: Maggie! *Hegdish: Gaileo! Maggie! *Eco: Look at the poor berries! They don't look riped enough! *Hegdish: Riped berries? Oh great! But another one of my rules say never let your berries get riped! *Eco: Hegdish? You must save Gaileo and Maggie from that tornado. It's up to you. *Hegdish: Really? *Eco: Yes. *Hegdish: Okay! Gaileo! Maggie! *Maggie: Hegdish! *Hegdish: I'm gonna save you both! *Gaileo: You're saving us? *Hegdish: Of course I am! Here I go! (Screaming) (Gasps) I'm in the tornado too? *All: Help! *Other Groundlings: Nooo! *Eco: Well, The sun has returned. I guess we have to still get ready for the festival. *Crystal: (Crying) *Mud: Crystal? *Slinger: What's the matter? *Crystal: I hope Maggie's okay. That tornado was scary. She's my best friend. *Stacks: Don't worry, She'll be back, somehow. Quote 6 *Gaileo: (Groans) Are you guys okay? *Maggie: I'm okay. *Hegdish: Don't worry, I'm just fine. Wait a second, Where are we? *Gaileo: It looks like we're in the middle of the marsh! *Maggie: (Gasps) The middle of the marsh? *Hegdish: I've been to that place once! It was really scary. *Gaileo: Where's the rest of our friends? *Hegdish: Probably back home following my rules. *Gaileo: The marsh is so far away. We'll never make it in time for the berry festival. We have to head home. *Maggie: Oh! An adventure! I can't wait to head home too! *Hegdish: An adventure? Count me in! *Gaileo: Come on! Follow me! *(Music starts for the song Time For a Adventure) Quote 7 *Hegdish: So I said, "Really? That's just ridiculous!" *All: (Laughing) *Gaileo: What's that? *Maggie: Is that quicksand? *Gaileo: What's the matter, Maggie? *Maggie: I'm scared of quicksand! One time I almost sunk into quick sand but you saved me. *Gaileo: Don't worry, Maggie. Everything will be just fine. *Hegdish: Oh really? I think I'll try it! (Grunts) Huh? I'm sinking! Help me! *Gaileo and Maggie: Hegdish! *Maggie: Don't worry! We'll save you! *Gaileo: But how? *Maggie: Look, Gaileo! There's a vine I can swing to save him! *Gaileo: Great idea, Maggie! *Hegdish: You better save me! *Maggie: Here I go! On the count of 3! 1, 2, 3... Wheeeee! *Hegdish: Phew! Thanks, Maggie! *Maggie: No problem! *Gaileo: You saved Hegdish! *Hegdish: I know. *(Fly buzzing) *Hegdish: Is that a fly? (Screaming as he jumps into Gaileo's arms) *Gaileo: (Laughing) Quote 8 *Eco: (Sniffs flower) Oh, I sure hope Gaileo, Maggie and Hegdish are okay. *Slinger: What's the matter with Eco? *Mud: Probably sad about the whole tornado incident. *Slinger: Maybe our Merry Go Pop will cheer her up! *Mud: Great idea! Hit it, Slinger! *(Pop Goes the Weasel plays and the jack in the box pops out) *Mud and Slinger: (Screaming) *Eco: (Laughs) That was quite a surprise! *Mud: Thanks, Eco! But have you seen this beautiful berry? *Eco: Oh my! It really is beautiful! *Slinger: If you eat this berry, It will taste like joy. *Eco: Okay! (Eats berry) Well, It is very delcious and it does taste like joy. *(Music starts to the song The Sweetest Berries) Quote 9 *(Duck quacking) *Maggie: Look at this little duck. It seems lonely. *Gaileo: It looks like the one I hatched out of its egg. *Hegdish: I also remember stealing this egg as well. Excuse me, Little duck? You wanna go to your family? *(Baby Duck quacking) *Hegdish: Okay. Here you go. *(Ducks quacking) *Hegdish: (Crying) *Maggie: What's the matter, Hegdish? *Hegdish: I don't know, (Sniffs) It's just that the baby duck sounded cute! And it thinked of me as a father. *Gaileo and Maggie: A father? *Hegdish: (Stops crying) Yes! Hey! Let's go get some more ducks and we'll have our own berry festival! *Gaileo and Maggie: Hegdish! *Hegdish: Just kidding! *All: (Laughing) Quote 10 *(Fades to Gaileo, Maggie and Hegdish walking through a cave) *Gaileo: It's so dark in this cave I can barley see my face. *Hegdish: I like the dark. It's so quiet in my lair that at night you can hear me snoring loudly! *Maggie: Oh! I'm scared of the dark! *Gaileo: Why are you scared of the dark, Maggie? *Maggie: I don't know, But the dark seems scary. *Hegdish: Boo! *Maggie: (Screaming) *Hegdish: (Laughing) *Maggie: That's not funny, Hegdish! *Hegdish: I know! I just couldn't help myself! *Gaileo: Guys! I think it's getting late! *(Owl hooting) *Maggie: Phew! I'm glad we're not in that dark spooky cave. *Gaileo: Maybe we'll find somewhere to spend the night in. *Maggie: Okay. *Hegdish: I hope you don't wake up to my loud snoring! *Maggie: But Hegdish, You're snoring makes things shake like the Tinkletree blossoms. *Hegdish: I know. But I think we should find somewhere sleep right now! Quote 11 *Gaileo: Wow! This looks like the perfect place to sleep for the night. *Hegdish: Look! It even has a hammock. (Hops in hammock) (Sighs) It looks just like the one I sleep in back in my lair. I'm gonna sleep like a baby tonight! *Maggie: Hey, Guys! Look what I brought to sleep with me! *Gaileo: Mossy Bear? *Maggie: Yes! I sleep with him when I go to bed at night! *Gaileo: That's great! *Hegdish: Yeah. *Maggie: (Yawns) Well, I'm gonna get some rest. *Gaileo: Me too. Goodnight, Hegdish! *Maggie: Goodnight, Hegdish! Don't let the bedbugs bite! *Gaileo and Maggie: (Laughing) *Hegdish: Very funny, guys! Quote 12 *Maggie: Goodnight, Gaileo! *Gaileo: Goodnight, Maggie! *Maggie:(Crying) *Gaileo: What's the matter, Maggie? *Maggie: I miss my home. *Gaileo: Aww. Don't worry, We'll be home tomorrow before you know it. *Maggie: Really? *Gaileo: Of course. *Maggie: Thanks, Gaileo! (Hugs Gaileo) *Hegdish: (Snoring) *Maggie: (Laughing) *Gaileo: What's so funny? *Maggie: Hegdish's snoring just makes me laugh sometimes. *Gaileo: Is it one of those times? *Maggie: Um, yes. But I miss the marsh though. *Gaileo: Me too, Maggie. Me too. *(Music starts to I Wish I Was Back Home in the Marsh) Quote 13 *(Fade to black then fades to the sun rising as some birds fly) *Gaileo: (Groans) Hey! It's morning! I should wake up the others. *Maggie: (Snoring) *Gaileo: Psst! Maggie! Wake up! *Maggie: (Yawns) Oh! Morning, Gaileo! *Gaileo: Good morning, Maggie! *Maggie: Let's wake Hegdish! *Gaileo: Oh yes! This is going to be fun! *Maggie: Let's do it! *Hegdish: (Snoring) I'm going to be king of the marsh, Bow down to me! *Maggie: I didn't know Hegdish can talk in his sleep. *Hegdish: Oh yes! I just love it when you all do what I say. *Gaileo: Me neither, Maggie! *Maggie: I know what should wake him up! *Gaileo: A whistle? *Maggie: Yes! 1, 2, 3.... (Blows whistle) *Hegdish: (Screams as he covers his ears and falls) Don't you guys do that ever again! Wait a second! Was I talking in my sleep again? I hate it when that happens. *Maggie: Of course you where! You were going "(Snoring) Bow down to me! (Snoring) All hail King Hegdish!" (Laughing) *Hegdish: Hmph! *Gaileo: Well, Come on, Guys. Let's keep going, We've got a marsh to get back to. *Maggie: All right! *Hegdish: Oh, boy! *(Butterfly flies) *Hegdish: (Screaming as he jumps into Maggie's arm) *Maggie: Are you okay, Hegdish? *Hegdish: I'm just fine, (Laughs) Quote 14 *Crystal: (Sighs) What a beautiful day! What do you think, Leo? Me too! Do you wanna go pick some flowers for the berry festival? Great! (Gasps) Wow! Look at this daffodil! (Sniffs) I like this flower! Take a look at my favorite one! It's the Blue Belle! You know what, Leo? Hegdish would sneeze whenever he smells a flower. Gazuntite! Hey! Look at this rose! (Sniffs then sighs) Smells very good. I just love flowers! *(Music starts to I Love Flowers) Quote 15 Quote 16 Category:2001